xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chapters, Lockout, and Junk
Okay, here's the deal. There's been a couple of pages—here and here—that have risen much discussion... so much, in fact, that I thought it necessary to create a forum. So! What are everybody's thoughts on chapters and lockout points and making more pages and stuff? —'Ceiling Master' 22:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) To be the first to contribute, I just want to say that I love the idea. I think it helps us not always say "after the events of blahblah," we can call them like "chapter x" or "lockout point x." It avoids people saying, "whaaa? Something happens at Mechonis Core?" It's expected, but we wanna keep it as spoiler friendly as possible. What everyone else's thoughts? Vorpal Reaper 0:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm in favor of reducing spoilers. I'm concerned that whatever we do needs to make sense to everyone. The Chapters are cool, but they're not mentioned anywhere in the game. Using them is going to confuse people. Naming the lockout points could work, but each lockout point would need its own page, and we'd need to link to it every single time. UnnamedBonus (talk) As you all know, I hate the idea, but I'll try not to be too biased. But I think that the Chapters idea is gonna make people spend time reading to understand what happens, and besides, if you say "after Chapter 17" they're gonna go to Chapter 17 to find out if they've passed it and suddenly know every detail about Mechonis Core. This also means that they're wasting time reading about future events when they could be playing the game. That's the point of our wiki, to help people get the maximum joy from playing Xenoblade. If we just say Mechonis Core, they automatically know they're not up to it, so they won't go to that page, and it's not really a spoiler as it's pretty obvious you'll visit Mechonis eventually, and the second they visit Mechonis Core they'll realise something big happens anyway. So it's not a huge spoiler unless they're desperate to read ahead. As for lockout points, I don't mind as much, but when there's only about 3 major ones and the rest of them are for just half a dozen quests, it sounds like a lot of work to make something else easier. But if you can be bothered, it's all yours. :) Jake! 09:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Didn't mean for the lockout page to have so much discussion. Know I am not a major contributor. I agree that the chapter stuff is confusing esp as the game was not set up in such a way. In terms of lockout, I am leaning towards avoiding a single page, and think it would be better to have on the location pages mention of when a lot of the quests may lockout. For example, on the top of the Alcamoth quest page there can be a note that the timed quests will lockout after Mechonis Core. Maybe similar mention about when locked out of other locations or points, but I am leaning to agreeing w/ Ceiling Master on this one in retrospect.Gfunk01 (talk) 19:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :As much as a I hate to disagree with VR here, I'm not sure I like the idea of chapters. Lockout points would make more sense, and I don't think both are necessary to split up the story (if it even should be split up...). Of course, I don't know if lockout points even deserve their own page. For now, I think our system of just typing "...after the events at Mechonis Core..." or whatever is fine. —'Ceiling Master' 21:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Allrighty, I give in. :D :I understand, the only place that uses the chapters is the JCE, so it's not necessary. I do still like the Lockout Points idea. Astounding point that Jake brought up was that people will look to it if it's linked. We don't want to be giving away spoilers, and if you're on the page, it's hard to look away. I agree with that completely, but this is my only thing. You guys know I'm a HUGE completionist, and that's the problem! My first time through, who cares. But the second time through, I want to get and complete EVERYthing. That was my reason for having the lockout points/chapters. BUT. :Maybe. :Maybe we could have some sort of completion checklist/compendium. I got a whole spaghetti of ideas floating around in the cranium, but that's all I want. :What it comes down to is the people using this wikia. Most people are going to play the game once. We should optimize the whole site for them. BUT, for the weirdos like me, we have to have some sort of completion hub. I don't know. Let's think about it. : ♫ Vorpal ツド Reaper ♫ 02:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC)